


Drabble {Heroes, Peter/Sylar}

by lornrocks



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, gaybuffet, wizardofoz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Sylar watch a movie on a rainy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble {Heroes, Peter/Sylar}

"Remind me again why we're watching this?" Sylar asks, settling deeper under the blankets on Peter's bed.

"Because when I was little we always watched the Wizard of Oz when it rained," Peter explains, cozying in and blowing on his hot chocolate.

Sylar sighed, and silently watched the movie playing on the small tv in front of them. It got to the part where they were going through the spooky forest with the lion.

"You know," Peter begins, "If you were a character in this movie, you would be the Scarecrow." The other man scoffs. "Why?"

Peter smiles and says, "Because all you want is some brains," and is promptly met with a pillow to the face. It doesn't seem to deter him, though.

"So who would you be then, the cowardly lion?" Sylar teases, roughing up Peter's hair. The younger man shakes his head.

"No, I'd be the tin man," he sets his cup down on the night stand. "I'm missing my heart."

"What happened to it?" Sylar asks. Peter leans in close.

"I gave it to you."

It doesn't take a wizard to see what happens next.

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago on LJ.


End file.
